User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 31
RE: RE: TraGiggles But Tra admitted it as well!!! Look at the image, Tra said "It's true". Spydar007 (Talk) 15:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mods Hi P-P, We need new chat mods. *Sharkbate is inactive, and needs to be demoted. Chatmods are allowed 1 week before demotion according to the Demotion Policy. He hasn't edited since May. *Dororo has been demoted as you know. *Cap is away. We really need new chatmods. You need to talk with Sdg about promoting some more. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :You haven't demoted Sharkbate. The Demotion Policy says he needs to be demoted. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::NOW, you have! :) ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Vic and his bot Hi P-P, Vic just set his bot to delete nearly 500 files which he is now restoring. I think he did this just to get more edits which is classed as spam. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Dororo Hi P-P, You need to ask Wikia to globally block Dororo since he is underaged. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, so many underaged users here with special privilleges. :° : T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 16:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed so many :P Anyway i don't bother contacing wikia for every single user blocked for this reason (in particular as it's just 1 month). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hello, Sorry for bothering you again. But, the gallery system in my test wiki is not working properly and is not similar to the one here. Can you fix it as soon as possible? It's really important and I need it quickly. Sorry for disturbing again and thanks. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 18:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete this please Hi P-P, EDIT: Don't do it. PookieLover564 wants someone to delete this blog. Ask her before doing it though. I'm pretty sure she wants to delete it, though. Thanks, JWPengie | Talk | Blog 21:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin's Birthday is Coming! Hi, As you can see, my penguin's birthday (T And J Kids) is coming in August 17 (see here for proof). Can you send me birthday messages regarding my penguin's birthday, and also join my penguin birthday party in my igloo (a basic igloo. -_-)? But by that time I will be in school. Luckily, it's a Saturday (unless my parents give me a time-out, then I'll cancel). T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Archive Can you archive my talk page (and add the archive template) please? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Archive Can you protect the archive as well? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Page Protection Hi P-P, Please lock Shreyu16's userpage as . Spydar007 (Talk) 09:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ricky Hi P-P, Ricky130 is underaged. He is banned from chat because of this and look at this. You need to block him. Spydar007 (Talk) 11:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. PuppyPocketLove202 (talk) 12:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi can I please talk to you on the wikia chat now? Watermarks Sorry For watermarks but, Many people still my images and post them into their blog, website etc and says that they had created this image. Hero61306 (Talk ) 05:23, August 4, 2013 (PST) Admin List Hi P-P, You need to change CHUNKY and Miron's status on the Admin List to Trial. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Transparant Hey P-P, Can you make this transparant, and resize to 128x128 pixels? Thanks. I may have more to come! RE: Transparent Thanks. I have 1 more, for now. http://prntscr.com/1jd1pf. Do the same as the others please Expiry Time Hi P-P, Is there a way to edit the list of expiry time when blocking a user? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hi P-P, Mind if you make my dropdown sig into blue please? Mariocart25 22:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) archive Can you archive my user talk for me? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 23:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Srsly? Kso, you demoted me, why? If for inactivity, I have only been away for a week. Literally. I'm not required to be online everyday. During this week of absence, I wasn't even on CPWN. I'd like to request you revert this action as it was done without appropriate reason. If it revolves around edits, demoting me from Chat Mod was pointless. Being a Chat Mod should not require edits, but someone who is on chat as much as they can, which I was. Pardon my evil behaviour by going away for a week. I feel so ashamed of myself for doing something so terrible! Might as well block me for doing such a crime. When I was promoted by Wolfgangs, the deal was that I would idle on chat and come on when needed. During the time before you demoted me, I was doing that. I will accept this demotion on the condition that you point out the rule that says I must be on everyday, 24/7, and that I am not allowed to take a week or so off. Otherwise, as I said above, I'd like this action reverted. Thank you (hopefully) for your cooperation. If you need to, feel free to talk to me about it. If you can point out exactly why I was demoted with proper reason, I will accept it and go on like I normally do. Regards, Sharkbate. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 00:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Additional note:' Shouldn't I have been notified before hand that I was being demoted? This was very sudden. '2nd Additional note:' The deal I made with Wolf when promoted was that I was not required to edit. Just saying. Question Hi, How do I enable getting images from a source URL in my wiki? I want that. T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 06:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. I wish... I wish I could have special privileges here but I'm not a good contributor here. How do I get people to know more about me? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) archive template Can you add an archive template please? I want it to look like your talk page. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Question So will my talk page make archives automatically? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I dont get it What is a namespace? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ok so So i would rename it to: "User_talk:JWPengie/Archive 2" Right? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Last question i think Sorry for bothering you so much today. I just need one more answer from you. I don't see "Rename" when i hit the down arrow next to the edit button. And what do you mean by "replace the redirect with your user talk template"? And my final question, does my archive template have a Template Code? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it When i hit the down arrow the only things i see are "history" and "refresh". Maybe only admins can see rename? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 13:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Custom Logo Hey penguin pal! I made a custom logo for you: File:Penguin-Pal_Logo_From_Guinydyl.jpg Hope ya like it! From Orange Puffle!!! Custom Logo np ORANGE PUFFLE!! PS: How do you make signatures? Question #2 Sorry to bother you, but how do I get other people to see this without advertising? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 14:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Hi P-P, What does MediaWiki:Sidebar do? 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's the left navigation bar in Monobook. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell spydar to stop? Can you tell spydar to put my edits I did to puffles back the way I had it? 15:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I reverted the edits as I thought there is no need for a template to say the article is about puffles when it is obvious. Template:OldMod was deleted because it was deemed pointless. :'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::It should be used to let people know what they are reading before they read the article. 15:15, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::That's ludicrous. An article named 'Brown Puffle' is OBVIOUSLY going to be about...A BROWN PUFFLE!! :::'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well we can put a template to let people know about it! It sounds right to me that we should put that template! 15:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::A category is what is suitable for this sort of stuff. Please don't create Ambox templates for things that are trivial. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi P-P, You need to add Mariocart25Bot to the MediaWiki:Common.css page. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry if this is some kind of interfering. But I added him there instead of Penguin-Pal. Thanks for notifying one of the admins anyway. Wolf-gangs (talk) 15:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't mind. As long as someone does it, that's all that matters. ::'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) CSS Overhaul Hi P-P, I recently overhauled the MediaWiki:Common.css page on the CP Music Wiki. I recommend you do this on this wiki too. To do this, go here. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 16:11, August 5, 2013 (UTC) PS - Remember when i asked you to do this globally? Well, I imported that code into my global.css page and it worked! :Cool code. But i think it would create too many colored links everywhere. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, but you need to update the Wikia staff list. It is listed on the page. ::'Spydar007 (Talk)' 14:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Demotion Policy Update Hi P-P, In view of this, I think the Demotion Policy need to be updated. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 16:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :It seems like it needs some updates. Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Pamsig Why did you change how my sig looks? Pam pam4 (talk) 19:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I have been in a bad mood today. I am sorry for all that I did. I will try not to do it again. Please reply on my talk page. P.S., You can call me Hotrod cuz I was Hotrod Doyle until I had a name change,plus it saves typing. The reason I am in a bad mood is because Tra is underaged and blocked. 19:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism I looked in the history section of my userpage and it said Gonzas14 was editing it!! I didn't really notice anything, just thought i would report this to you. Here is proof: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:JWPengie?action=history JWPengie | Talk | Blog 20:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :O CONGRATS Hi P-P, CONGRATS FOR GETTING 36,000 EDITS! Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 05:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Visual Option How did you Disable Visual Option in Edit Section. When i Edit my Wiki there's are two option source and visual. Some members get Confused with it. Hero61306 (talk) 08:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I giving up Hi P-P, I'm just letting you know that I've decided to give up on my archive, but before you delete Archive 1, can you please copy all the messages on archive 1 and paste them on the ||| on my talk page? It won't let me do it. Thanks! JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Congrats!! Hi P-P, Congrats on getting 36,000 edits. BTW, you have 42,192 edits on the whole of Wikia!!! :O 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 14:36, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Visual Option My Problem is when i try to edit my wiki then i just redirect to visual edit section then i need to change it to source edit section. i always edit my wiki so i need to disable visual edit section. Hero61306 (talk) 14:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Question #2 How do you make a banner? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 14:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Re:Re:Re:Visual Option Thanks it worked Hero61306 (talk) 14:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Question #2 You said, " …put a banner linking to the thread in your first reply…". T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 15:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) (notifyeveryone) Hi P-P, On it shows that admins can '(notifyeveryone)'. How do I 'notify everyone' and what does this mean? 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I mean I mean the ||| on the top of the talk page that i put. Also, i'm giving up because I didn't know I would have to make an new archive manually, and it seems to hard for me to do. I will change my mind if you could possibly make the archives for me, but IDK if you want to. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 17:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) i was wrong I'm keeping the archive. Also can you see if my Archive Template is right? I needed to make a change. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 18:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) This has nothing to do with archives I want to make a template and I think i know how to do it but I wanna make sure. *Create a page called "Template:''Template Name" *Put this on it: |id = |id-c = green |id-fc = blue |id-s = 9 |info = This user has completed JWPengie's quiz! |info-fc = black" inside this: Is that how? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 18:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning While i was on your blog, i just found out that User:Green12347 has a picture of my custom made by Lego Here. Can you tell him or her? -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'Look at it in case you forgot!']] Hi There, Buddy! ... read to the bottom... JUMBOBUNS LOLOLOL -you'll never knowwww... Time to Archive What this message says, Time to archive. Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 22:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You're invited P.S. you need to archive your talk page. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Why? Hey P-P, why did you delete my approvement templates? Those were my first approvement templates I have ever made. I also only use them in my userpage and for various userblogs and comments. You said that I should stop doing Approvement Templates. All right fine but at least let them stay. Is it the licensing? If so, I could license the files! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| May the ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| force be ]] August 6, 2013